love never fades
by inuyasha816kagome
Summary: sorry story is being canceled
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- never alone

"Rin Inuyasha's leaving, you better hurry up" kagome yells down the hall to my room "Ok" i yell back. I throw on my red and black kimono and run down the hall.

I hop in the kitchen steal a piece of bacon and give kagome a hug as i run out the door to see inuyasha waiting on me.

"Finally" he says in a sarcastic voice with a smile.

I jump on his back and say"whatever, let's just go we're going to be late".

Hi my name is Rin Wakabayashi I'm almost 18 my birthday is in 2 weeks, I live in the village by the inuyasha forest, with Inuyasha Takahashi and his wife Kagome Takahashi, I'm a demon slayer in training this is my first time i was supposed to start when I was 15, but every demon I tried to kill reminded me of sesshomaru… but i am over that now...I hope.

It's been 10 years since that day…. the day sesshomaru left me.

-Flashback-

"Rin I'm sorry but i can't-" "BUT I WANT TO GO WITH YOU" at this point I was in tears I didn't care that i was disrespecting him "you didn't let me finish, what i was going to say was, when you have become a woman i will return. It will be your decision if you wish to continue traveling with me. " "no please don't go I-I don't want to be alone " I say thur my tears. He knees down and moves my hands away from my face looking me in the eye and says "Rin you are never alone" he kisses my forehead and disappears "NO COME BACK DON'T LEAVE SESSHOMARU PLEASE d-don't leave"I scream falling to the ground crying.

-End of flashback-

It was 2 hours before Inuyasha and Miroku found me I had cried myself to sleep and i wouldn't eat anything I just sat in my room for 2 weeks I had lost 25 pounds. Kagome came and sat next to me she pulled me into a hug and said "Rin please come eat, Sesshomaru would kill me if he saw you like this wouldn't he" I nodded my head

"So you're gonna get out this bed and eat, I am tired of you wasting my food!"

Kagome was right crying didn't fix anything , so I swore that I would never cry again….but how long could I hold my tears back. After that things went back to normal somehow.

"We are almost there rin " he said pulling me from my thoughts ,"Ok" i hope don't things happen like last time.

-flashback-

A demon with black hair and black robes like sesshomaru's was in a fight with Inuyasha swords clashing just like when ...sesshomaru and him fight… (vision gets hazy) wait THAT IS SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA IS ABOUT TO DO THE KILLING BLOW.

"INUYASHA DON'T!" I yell running in the middle of the fight Inuyasha stops "RIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"he yells but I ignore him. I look over my shoulder "It's ok Sesshomaru I- " the demon slices my back with his katana and I fall to the ground. Through the tears in my eyes I watch inuyasha kill that demon then I pass out while inuyasha is screaming at me running as fast as he can back to the village "RIN LOOK AT ME, STAY WITH ME OK JUST DON'T DIE!".

-end of flashback-

"Rin we are here." Inuyasha says. I get off Inuyasha's back and Shippo runs up to us yelling "YOU GUYS ARE LATE, HURRY THIS WAY!"

We follow Shippo to a cliff where Sango and Miroku are in a full fledge battle with a demon about as big Sesshomaru's transformation.

Inuyasha yells to me "IT'S DANGEROUS STAY IN THE BUSHES WITH SHIPPO!"

He runs into battle with the others.

This battle isn't going our way, Sango and Miroku are down. It's a one on one battle between the demon and inuyasha but he can only fight for so long….I need to fight if I don't they all will die.I grab my bow and arrows with my katana by my side. I run for the demon, I shoot two arrows in his eyes so he can't see. I stab my sword through his heart. Blood spews everywhere like rain.

I jump off the demon and land in front of inuyasha "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he yells smiling , his expression quickly changes "RIN LOOK OUT!" I turn around and all is the demon's hand throwing me off the cliff.

Chapter 3 - The last 10 years


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - together again.

With Sesshomaru and Jaken

`Today Inuyasha is letting Rin fight a demon by the edge of the Inuyasha forest. It's been 10 years since I left Rin with Inuyasha and Kagome' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

" Rin's birthday is in two weeks, she will be 18 right? jaken" he said to jaken, the little imp looked up at his lord "Yes my lord." sesshomaru walk over to Ah Un and mounted them.

"Mi'lord what are you doing?" Jaken asked.

"I am going to see her"Sesshomaru stated.

At this answer Jaken was dumbfounded but still jumped on the back of Ah Uh behind Sesshomaru. Every time I go to check on Rin we always pass a cliff at the end of the Inuyasha Forest, I never payed much attention to it but this time I did. For the first time in a long while I was shocked and afraid, Inuyasha was fighting a demon as big as my true form, But what made me afraid was the strong stench of Rin's blood. Without me knowing it I had jumped down on to the cliff, killed that demon and had pinned Inuyasha to a huge rock.

"WHY THERE A STRONG SMELL OF RIN'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE?! WHERE IS SHE INUYASHA!" I yelled out of anger. Even though I was furious with the bastard his face was priceless.

"SESSHOMARU CALM DOWN! As for rin.."Inuyasha stopped mid sentence which made even more mad.

"INUYASHA SPIT IT OUT OR I WILL END YOU" I said in a cold voice.

"...she's over there" Inuyasha said pointing to the end of the cliff.

When I turn my head my heart stops, about 20 feet away is the mangled body of Rin. I drop Inuyasha, in two seconds i'm by her side assessing the demange

hoping she isn't dead. Once I see her breathing i let out a sigh of relief.

I carefully cradle her in my arms and walk back to kaede's hut in the village.


End file.
